Linkin Park
「Linkin Park」(リンキンパーク) was originally an ability of Mandy's Stand The Grim Reaper and is currently a part of Marvin the Martian's Stand Send in the Clowns. It has appeared in Phantom Brains, The Goofy and The Furry, and in Great Wall Run. Appearance Linkin Park is a fiendish hybrid of Mandy's self-image and The Grim Reaper. Her build is mature and her skin is deathly pale. Her hair is strawberry blonde and curls up into the shape of two devil horns. Her pupils are dilated like an animal’s. She has three slits in place of her nostrils, mimicking Mandy’s insecurity of not having a nose. Her teeth are sharp and clean, save her right canine which has a gaping hole in it. Her neck is thin and long, like a bendy straw. She wears a crimson alt of Mandy’s pink dress, now covered in tears and extending well below her legs. She has thin, hairy arms and stubby fingers. She has no feet, her legs instead ending at hairy stubs hidden by her dress. Her nails are the length of daggers, reflecting her ability to cut people. Personality Linkin Park only shows her personality when she is fully manifested and separated from Mandy & The Grim Reaper to hunt for targets. She shares Mandy’s cynicism and cruelty, mocking her host for being stupid enough to become possessed. But she also shares some of the skeletal humor her parent Stand is known for, cracking bad puns in a life-or-death situation. She also seems to have a strange attachment to her hosts (at least the cooperative ones), feeling sentimental before being ripped back to The Grim Reaper. The last time Linkin Park is shown before becoming Hybrid Theory, she calls Marvin the greatest host she’s ever had and a true friend. Abilities * Host Possession: Linkin Park was originally a secondary power of The Grim Reaper' '''before fusing with Send in the Clowns. Mandy tells The Grim Reaper to possess someone (but cannot name a specific target), and The Grim Reaper releases Linkin Park to find a suitable host. Mandy cannot control Linkin Park, but is able to call it back after it has officially possessed someone. Linkin Park is able to possess any mortal being, but prefers non-Stand Users as they put up less of a fight. Linkin Park cannot possess Mandy because she is technically the original host. Once Linkin Park chooses a suitable host, it will stalk them until it finds the perfect opening. Linkin Park can only possess someone when they are verbally communicating with another person, making it seemingly impossible to possess a host in a stealthy manner. Other Stand Users are able to see Linkin Park when it is stalking a host, and can prematurely return it to The Grim Reaper by fighting it. Once a host has been successfully possessed, they will share all of Linkin Park’s other abilities and will be able to see other Stands. The host also keeps their original powers if they happen to already be a Stand User. The host cannot willingly eject Linkin Park from their body. Linkin Park cannot directly control a host, but is able to communicate with them in order to cooperate. Other Stand Users and Stands cannot hear Linkin Park’s instructions to its host, not even Mandy and The Grim Reaper. If the host does not comply with Linkin Park or it feels that the host has outlived its usefulness, it can exit the host and return to The Grim Reaper, revoking the host’s shared powers. * '''Dagger Eyes:' Anyone within eyesight of Linkin Park or its host can be covered in several cuts from head to toe. After a four-second delay, the wounds will bleed immensely. * Host Manipulation: Linkin Park can create minor tingling sensations throughout a host’s body if they do not comply with its commands. These tingly feelings are barely even a nuisance and are an ineffective motivator. However, if the host is made unconscious by an outside force, Linkin Park can use this ability to stimulate the nerves in the body and control the host (this does not apply if the host is unconscious from falling asleep). Marvin the Martian found a way to use this ability with Dagger Eyes to stimulate certain nerves in a person within eyesight to greater effectiveness than Linkin Park would've been able to do with any other host. * Hybrid Theory: When Linkin Park possessed Marvin the Martian, it didn’t realize that Marvin was already a Stand User. Marvin used Linkin Park’s abilities to their full potential in conjunction with his own Stand, Send in the Clowns, until the two Stands eventually fused into a new Stand named Hybrid Theory. As Hybrid Theory, Linkin Park can no longer hunt for new hosts but is able to physically appear again. Trivia Araki originally wanted Linkin Park to be a separate Stand from The Grim Reaper and tried giving it to a different enemy Stand User for Mandy to fight. He scrapped the arc for unknown reasons but didn’t want to waste the design he made for Linkin Park, so he made it an add-on ability for The Grim Reaper. Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 2 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands